Yeh Jawaani HaiDeewani
by MissKamli
Summary: Tell me if you like it REVIEW its just an idea won't continue it you don't review


Hii Guys,

I am a new writer, so ermmm yeah but anyways I love moviess and I hate it how they dont continue so ermm I am going to be doing fanfictions for bollywood movies, and maybe some shows like season 2 of Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai, Qubool Hai Asad & Zoya 3.

So anyways I guess if you like them let me know and if you dont then be constructive not mean. Anyways I am going to start my first story with Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani 3 I LOVE IT! Anyways. I only own the plotline and maybe some of the new characters i am going to enter, the rest belongs to Ayan Mukherjee and CO.

Enjoy

1st February

Aditi is coming back today and her husband Ratan? has to go to Dubai for his project. Avi & Bunny have a flat opposite Naina's and while Aditi's husband comes back she will be leaving with Naina. Bunny & Naina are engaged and the wedding is in February next year.

At the airport

Avi and Bunny are at the Gol Guppa stall, and Aditi comes form behind them

'Oii, idiots you were supposed to wait for me..'

'Arey yaar Adiiti do you know how long we were waiting?'

'Hopeless, the both of you'

Bunny and Avi arent listening

'Guys, lets go home!'

Bunny and Avi look at each other, share a look and go to the vendor 1 more plate of Gol Guppas quickly.

'Guyss'

'Dont worry it will be really quick- I promise!'

Five minutes werent over and they finished the Gol Guppas and paid the money and left.

At The Flat

'Oh crap! Aditi we dont have the keys to your apartment. For some reason Naina doesnt even give them to us.'

'Shit what should we do now?'

'When is Naina coming?'

'Late Shift dont ask me'

'Hey since when does Naina have plants outside her flat?'

Avi and Bunny looked at eachother 'Aditii yaar this plant has been here forever ever since we came.'

'Oh, damn i know where the keys are.'

Aditi goes to the plant and looks inside it taking all the soil out and fishing for the key inside.

'I think shes gone mad.' Bunny whispers to Avi

'Yep i think so too'

Aditi finally finds the keys and goes see, and with it is a note saying you know where the rest of the keys are.

Aditi opens the flat and walks in and the others follow.

Naina's flat was beautiful and simplistic just perfect.

As soon as Bunny and Avi come in they go the fridge and take out beer and crisps from the cupboard and start eating.

Bunny says ' You know what i dont know why i didnt know where the key was i mean i shouldve known right?'

Adiiti looks at him and Avi and says ' Yeah i cant think why not?'

Bunny says what do you mean

Aditi says if she gave you guys the keys all the food would be finished in one hour and when she would come back there would be nothing.

Bunny goes no not in one hour

Avi goes 2 hours her kitchen is big.

Aditi's phone starts ringing, its Naina.

'Hey Naina where are you?'

'Im at the hospital- LONG SHIFT'

'You should of have taken a day off today we couldve done something.'

'If i did then i wouldnt have the rest of the week off.'

'Really? your off all week?'

'Hmmmm yeah its so boring here i am dying Aditi Dying!'

'Shut up yaar your such a liar i have seen you at the clinic your always laughing.'

'I know but Arjun's gonee.. to lunch and my lunch started late and he is mean so he didnt wait for me and left so i am eating here alone, all alone so i thought to call you.'

'oh right im your leftover friend, anyways why didnt you come home?'

'No point, im not having 1 and half hour lunch just half hour cause by then Arjun and Karan will be here and then in half an hour Pia is going to be here and plus saving an hour i can finish the same time as them then.'

'Acha really anyways when will you be back?'

'8 anyways Aditi listen yaar I'm gonna go Arjun is here and Karan as always is late but i will see you soon Okay?

'Yeahh sure bye'

'Who was that?' Bunny asked Aditi

'Oh Naina shes coming back at 8 then we can go out somewhere to eat.'

At 8.30

Naina opens the door with the key quietly, she brought Gol Guppas from out side and some Ben & Jerrys Cookie Dough. She stops and listens, the TV is on and you can hear Avi & Bunny talking about cricket and Aditi just flipping through the channels aimlessly.

She quickly puts the Gol Guppas in the cupboards she doesnt want to make it look like she went to extra effort and hides the Cookie Dough. She then goes back out and opens the door and closes it really loudly. She walks to her bedroom quickly and changes into her home clothes, and walks in to the room.

'Naina I missed you so much i was stuck with idiots talking about cricket.'

The boys in question didnt even look in their direction too busy talking about cricket.

Naina laughs and says ' I am hungry lets eat something spicy like Gol Guppas'

'Naina i dont think you have any food left'

'Dont worry come lets go to the kitchen'

As they got the Gol Guppas out the boys rushed to the kitchen and


End file.
